


Carapace

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Angst, Human Ben, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Repression, Sexual Tension, Yaoi, could be considered rape, non con, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not Beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Carapace

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd.

Susan sighs. She knocks on Ben’s door, no answers. She knocks again, no answers. She’s tempted to make the door invisible and seeing inside the room, but she won’t, Ben has the right to his privacy, even when the rest of the team is worried.  
Susan comes back to the saloon and sits down. She could make tea to pass her nerves or go into a shopping spree with Janet and Jennifer. But she’ll indebted herself, better not. Johnny wasn’t too good too, he was snappy, and would take any opportunity to go away and burn off something…  
Reed was in his lab, working to fade his guilt. 

Susan fetches dinner for the team with all her heart, she was planning to do a chili, she ended up doing macaroni and the kitchen was a mess. But no one would remotely care. The blond woman let the cauldron on the oven and goes to put a plate in front of Ben’s door, telling him supper is ready. Still no answer. 

The blond woman knocks on the lab door, no answer. She’s not alone in this building, but she feel like she is… 

The other day, the three boy still hasn’t say hi to Sue, still alone in their thoughts, surely.  
Susan goes to Ben, no reply, she goes to Reed, no reply, she calls Johnny, he doesn’t pick up.

On the third day, Sue grabs her cutest dress, fancy her hair to feel good and opens the lab doors to pull Reed by the ear. 

\- Enough is enough, Reed! Go see your best friend. I’m going to get Johnny and a couple if cakes! Said the blond woman.

\- W-wait Susan! You can’t go…! Begins Reed. 

\- Yes, I will. I tried to get Ben out his chamber, I was very tempted to put the walls invisible, but I know how he doesn’t like that. Now, it’s up to you. I’m grabbing you a fruit pie and I’m bringing back Johnny! 

The blond woman exit the building in a storm and let Mister Fantastic alone to deal with Grimm.  
Reed scratch the behind of his head and goes to the chamber. He knocks, no answer… 

\- Ben, come out please. It doesn’t do anything you stay lock in here. It doesn’t matter what they think… Sue has been knocking for the past days… At least, come out for her. Ben? Are you even in there? 

Reed hesitantly opens the door. Sue should have put the walls invisible, there’s no one here… 

\--------------------------

Two days before. 

The Fantastic Four were called in Brooklyn for an attack from the Mole Man. They were off thinking it was going to be easy and they’ll be back for supper with just a couple of bruises. 

They arrive on the scene, of the area is completely ravaged. Reed sighs and gets his scanner out to find the villain.  
Ben follow the scientists and Sue and Johnny get on the destroyed roof to attack them when they come out, if they do. 

Ben and Reed makes them a sign, they are going under the surface. The two other member comes and join, they get under and Johnny lights the way. The Mole Man attacks with his minions once they enter their lair. However, this time, the Mole Man was prepared.  
They attack the four of them the villain, but their attack makes the foundation of the street crumbles and soon enough the lair of the villain is exposed at the sky, buildings fall in the crack.  
Susan save civilian with her force field and Reed stretch and does a trampoline. Ben punches the minions and Johnny begins to burn the Mole Man. The villain calls a monster in his panic.

\- Ben we’re taking this one together? Asks Johnny. 

\- Hell yeah, Punk! It’s Clobbering time! Shouts the Thing. 

Grimm begins to attack the knees of the monster and doesn’t notice Johnny attacking the top of the monster. The monster’s head was full of alfalfa and it burned off easily under Johnny’s relentless fire. The beats shriek and moved in all the direction, making the streets collapse further more. The fire reaches the legs of the monster and its ashes begin to cover Ben and the rest of the mole man’s minions. Ben feels like he’s about asphyxiate and he begins to climb out to the clean air. 

Johnny’s fire begins to lights the fuel of the cars who fell in the crack and makes even more smoke. Ben climbs with eagerness, he’s about to fall unconscious and it won’t be good with the fire. He finally gets out the hell hole that was and crawl out. He’s being shoot by bullet, hopefully his skin takes most of the impact, but why?...  
Grimm looks up and sees some police men terrified and shuddering, their voice trembling incoherent orders while shooting him. Civilian hides their kids and cover their mouths to not scream while seeing him. Ben understand he’s full of ashes and with the flames, he must look a demon. The said flames licks his feet and he feels it, a bit too much. He gets out the crevasse while shrieking like a pterodactyl.  
The civilians scatter away while shouting of fright. The police shoots him more and use the teaser to put him down while insulting him. No one sees his orange rocks under the blackness. Ben is surrounded by people shrieking, he sees people falling in the crevasse, and he can’t help them. The flames, the shouts, the incessant noises. He begins to panic. Ben tries to find his friends, but no one is there. He shouts with all his lungs and the police back off. He runs away, he can’t do anything more. The police chases him for a couple of blocks, trying diverse weapon against him. They hurt him, but Grimm don’t care. He knows all he has to do now… It’s hide. 

Ben goes back in the Baxter Building without being too noticed. He abandoned… the rest of the team… He was in a panic… He was being shot… He scared people, again, his look, always his look…

Susan was the first to come home. She of course knocks at Ben’s door and asks him what happened. Grimm doesn’t answer. He listen to her explaining that he scared the citizen and some of them falls in the crevasse. The team was overflowed with other monsters called by the Mole Man and were fighting them off. The city wants to bill them for the damage and want them to chase the ‘’monster’’ who escaped. 

\- Ben… Please, come out. It doesn’t do anything to stay locked in here… Said Sue. 

\- Well, I’m not scaring anyone. Answers Ben, curtly.

\- Ben… It’s going to pass. They won’t recognize you. I know how you must feel. I know it’s a sensitive subject… 

\- Let me alone, Sue. 

She does. Reed and Johnny comes home. Ben only hear distant shout, door slamming. Sue comes back later, but Ben doesn’t answers. Susan comes back to put the supper in front of his door. He’s not hungry. He doesn’t feel like anything. He would just like to break off his orange skin and extirpate himself from it. Sometimes he dream it’s just a shell, a good hit and it will be off, the athletic Ben Grimm comes out and live a happy life without super powers. He sometimes dreamed off She-Hulk or Spider-Man took his place while he was on a vacation in France with Alicia. No, he’s stuck being a monster, always, forever.  
Ben catches something moving besides him, just before the window. He doesn’t feel to deal with demons or a Skrull. He feels a trickling on his arm and his eyes widen to see the orange skin peel off. His bare, wet hand of sweat comes out and he looks at it in awe. 

\- Follow me, Benjamin. 

Almost unconsciously, he reach his hand to the metal gauntlet. He squeeze his hand and look in Doom’s eyes. Why should he stop there? Reed hasn’t been able to do this much progress about his form in the lasts months while the crazy Latverian could. 

\----------------------

Johnny starts insulting Sue while she pulls him in the air by his boxer to bring him back to the Baxter Building.  
Once they enter, Sue goes in the kitchen and puts the sweets she bought on the table, to the view and walks toward a very distress Reed. 

\- Reed? Asks Susan. 

\- He’s not here. Said Richards. 

\- What? Where is he? 

\- I don’t know! He’s not in the tower! 

Susan hits her foot on the ground. She pokes Reed’s torso violently.

\- We have to find him! I don’t want to find him as a farmer in the back of Kansas because he’ll think he’s going to stop being considered a monster he’s not! It always back fire! He’s going to be kidnapped! Or worse! Johnny! Reed! We’re going to search Ben right now! Shouts Susan.

Reed goes in his lab. He had put micro puce inside each members of the Fantastic Four, in case of kidnapping. He’s going to search Ben with it. Susan join him with Johnny, both of them has their mouth full of cake and they brought him a cupcake. They begin to search for Ben. However, the puce is his bedroom. 

\- How? Asks Johnny. 

\- Wait! Herbie! Oh no… Begins Mister Fantastic. 

\- What!? Asks Susan. 

\- The puce was in his arm…. And his skin from his arm… It’s on his chamber’s ground. Said Reed.

\- You mean… He shed? Kind of? Asks the flaming blond.

\- That mean he somewhat found a way to remove the skin. I hope he didn’t rip it off! Said Reed. 

\- There’s no blood! Tell me there’s no blood! Said Sue. 

\----------------------

Ben isn’t really aware of his voyage. He’s mostly in his thoughts, a mix of happiness, shame, sadness and apprehension. His pull from his thoughts once he arrived in Latveria. Time passed so fast.

Grimm thinks he looks ridiculous, just one arm human. He’s even more grotesque. He follows the king in the castle silently. They pass some dark corridor which make Doom look even more dramatic in his walk, more sinister. They end up in his main lab. Ben looks around, still the charming place full of test tube with weird gizmos and stuff that moves… Who could forgot the deadly lasers strewing the place? Of course tin-pants would put his touch with some magic symbols out of the place clinging on the wall, making light. 

\- Grimm, sits here. Said Doom in a booming voice. 

Ah, of course, the shady looking chair, with wrists and ankle straps. Ben hesitates for a couple of second and shrugs. What does he has to lose? No one care for a monster. He lie on it, but he’s not attached. 

\- You ain’t attaching me, weirdo? Asks Ben. 

\- No need right now, unless you insist. Said Doom.

\- Uhhhh, thanks for the option.

\- Do you want a permanent effect? 

\- What?

\- I’ll repeat slowly. Do you want a permanent effect, Grimm? 

\- … Yeah. 

\- I’ll have the serum pass in your blood, then. The only way for you to become the ugly golem once again, it’s to have another voyage to space and be engulfed by the cosmic rays. But the effect might be worse.  
-  
\- Ok… 

\- Very well. 

Doom gets out the long and scary needle from the metal plate where some vicious looking instrument were. He puts a purplish liquid in it with a tube tied to a big bottle, there’s at least a liter of serum going in Ben’s vein. 

\- When the serum will pass in your brain, you’ll fall unconscious. Said Doom. 

Ben hiss when the needle goes inside his bare arm. He can’t see the villain eyes in his mask. 

\- What are you doing that, fella? Thought you didn’t liked me. Said Ben. 

\- You think Doom is using his time for you? How naïve! But I find it charming. Said the Latverian. 

Oh. Ben realized he just goofed. Being turned human makes Doom have an enemy less. Grimm blinks his eyes, he feels dizzy and all his body trickles uncomfortably. He doesn’t worry more… He’ll be replaced easily…

\--------------------------------

Ben opens his eyes and cough. He feels light and very sensitive. He touches his face, his torso and his legs, it’s all skin with his manly hairs on it. He sighs and feels his lungs being light too. He moves his legs and twist them, still lying on the table.  
Grimm jumps when two hands slams beside his head. He looks up and Doom is staring at him. 

\- I’m like this… permanently? Asks Ben. 

\- Yes. And in my hand. Said Doom in a sinister tone.

Grimm scowl and try to retain the shivers. 

\- What the heck do you want? It’s not like I’m a threat anymore. Said Ben. 

\- No, but Richards like you a lot. Answers the king.

\- And? Killing me won’t do shit, von Doom. 

\- Killing you would be a waste of time. 

\- Yeah! Exactly. Wait, bit insulted there. 

Ben gasps when he feel the coldness of the gauntlet on his right shoulder. He feels it trickles and he got goosebumps all over his body to a sudden touch. 

\- You’re reacting greatly. Are you that sensitive because of the months, years should I say, stuck in your orange carapace? Asks Doom.

Ben nods slightly and grabs Doom’s wrist to prevent him from brushing his over sensitive skin anymore. However, the king’s other hand grabs his neck a bit too softly to not be creepy and the hero looks up at the grimace of the mask. The villain twist his hand and get free from Ben’s grip. With a single finger he traces the muscles of the torso. Ben shivers and he crooks his toe and squirms, but the hand on his throat tighten.

\- For science, Mister Grimm, did you still had genitals? Said Doom.

Ben feels his cheek flush, he doesn’t like where this is going. However, his little angel and little demon popped on his shoulders. 

‘’Come on, Benny dear, how long did someone or you touched Ben junior?’’ Said demon. 

‘’IT’S DOOM’’ Shouts angel. 

‘’Well, feel the hormones, think you can wait till New York?’’

‘’DOOM! YOU’LL BE BACK STABING REED!’’

‘’Aw, think you can go back with Alicia, she’s pretty mad.’’

‘’ SHUT UP, HE’S TRYING TO BREAK YOU! IT WON’TARRHRBKDN..’’

Ben’s thoughts were cut off by Doom’s hand tightening on his throat and the other hand sliding past his navel. When did he go beside the table instead of behind his head? The hero begins to panic and his brain still unsure of what he wants makes him spread his legs because he wanted to go away and get near Doom, in the same time.  
The Latverian chuckles and looks in the white of his eyes. Ben, really, doesn’t like that look of wolf looking at a tartar steak. The hand on his throat choke him and he makes strangled whimpers when Doom grabs his cock. His blood rapidly goes south. It’s been too goddamn long, it’s freaking Doom of all the people, but his body’s want is corrupting his mind and eroding his refusal and denial.  
Ben sits and his hands falls on Doom’s shoulders, his adrenaline still pumping and making his brain send weird ass signals to his limbs. The king let his throat go and puts his hand on his forehead, and push him back on the table. The villain begins to twists his hand and stroke fast. Ben makes a ragged moan and clutches his fingers on Doom’s arm.

\- St-op… Oh. 

Doom stops and look at him like he’s innocent and cute. Ben feels his cock screaming need and releases. He wants to grab it, but Doom slams his hand up his head. 

\- Nononnono… Said Ben breathlessly. 

The villain releases Grimm’s hands. The American brings his legs to his body, trying to supress his need and prevent Doom from touching him more. His cock is so goddamn hard and he has the impression it’s going to burst. Well, it will. The king puts his hand in his face and slither two fingers in his mouth. His brain under hormone don’t wire some neurons correctly and send more blood to his cock. Ben is pretty sure he’s going to come just because a cold metal gauntlet is going to squeeze his skin just right, and it won’t even be on his crotch. It’s ridiculous. He don’t even want to think after it’s over. He doesn’t even want to think or to assume he just moaned Doom’s name too. No. He totally didn’t. Even if Victor looks at him like he won the freaking lottery, he didn’t.  
The fingers are withdrawn from Ben’s mouth and the hero clenches his teeth with apprehension. His hairs are pulled and the other hand squeeze his cock too tightly, but it still throw Ben over the edge. The hero makes a husky groan and spills in the villain’s hand. He feels his body tense and spasms while he drown in utter bliss of a long forgotten release. He stopped breathing while the climax wash through his body.

Grimm finally breathes, his body is on fire, but he feels something cool being wiped off on his leg. He looks and it’s Doom swiping his hand on him. Then the king climb on the table, his knees between the American’s knees, his hands beside the hero’s head. Ben gulps, he’s not ready for an intense look like that yet, still in the haze of the first orgasm he had in years.  
The hero feels the Latverian hands rubbing his knees, just slowly enough to be creepy. Ben makes a grimace and look in Doom’s face. He gasps and begins to insults various divinity when Doom push his knees up. He’s not ready for that either. Not even in the football team someone saw his arse that near. Not even Reed by error. But Doom doesn’t care, Doom wants the booty and Ben has no idea how to stop him with his uncoordinated body, he’s just trying to sooth his mind with some questionable puns and incoherent phrasing.

How did he end up like that? Oh yeah, Ben has flashes and doesn’t want to think about it, he’ll concentrate more on the metal fingers probing his entrance and to not make an embarrassing noise. He shouts a swear when Doctor Doom’s fingers passes the flesh ring and slide deep inside him. He clenches his teeth and look at the king defiantly. The American sees the grin in the mask’s mouth. The sensation is eccentric and the stretch burns, but Doom’s fingers twist and scissor with less pain that Ben was preparing for, then even press a spot inside him and his cock twitched. Grimm hiss when a third one force his way in, this time he’s pretty sure he’s bleeding. He groans and sweat falls from his eyelash. He puts his hands on the villain shoulder and pushes him, but the Latverian doesn’t move an inch.  
The hero feels his cock twitching again, he’s not sure about how he feels to become hard while Doom is playing ‘’doctor’’ with him. He groan and feels his ass twitching when the monarch slide out his fingers. He even removes his gauntlet.  
Grimm feels his blood rush out his lower abdomen and he becomes really cool. He shivers when the villain pushes his knees once again. Now he’s regretting the fact he went to college and met him. He throws his head back when the king’s cock pierces him. He groans loudly and arch his back until the hard erection is pushes inside him. Sensation whirl between pain and pleasure, but Ben pretty freaking sure he’ll have difficulty to sit for some days. He makes a muffled moans when Doom pulls out, slowly, and he crooks his toe when he push back in as slowly.

Grimm feels on fire and don’t know how tin-pants is not dead boiled inside his aluminum foil armour. He shouts when Doom begins to accelerate the pace. The hero clutches his fingers on the Latverian’s shoulders, closes his eyes shut and clenches his teeth. Sure, Vic still makes his cock twitch by hitting at every thrusts his damn sensitive spot, but the sensation still too weird to actually get off with it. And the uncomfortable sensation brings him back to reality. And by his aunt Petunia that he just soiled the name, what the fuck is he doing here? He get very confused and tries to push Doctor Doom away again, but it’s like pushing a cement wall. It hurts now, Ben tries to calm his breath, if he relax the muscle should too. Well, he hopes.  
The American opens his eyes and looks down when he feels a bare hand grabbing his half-hard cock. Doom stroking him, his long, warm fingers press and strokes his shaft. Not even Reed saw his hands that near, okay he did, but it’s still weird to see them, like, they actually exist. But they work wonder and Ben feel relax and the eccentric feeling inside him quickly fade to something near pleasure. He makes soft gasps when his prostate is brushed and his cock begins to leak precum. Ben clenches his teeth when the king pistons his hips inside him, his knees solidly press on the metal table, keeping the American weight on him and steadying him to take every hard thrust. The hero feels the slams inside him splitting him in two and rubbing his walls and he can’t think otherwise it feels good now. He pushes his hips to all the thrusts almost defiantly, he just want to come again. He has a body, he feels it.  
Ben whimpers when the Latverian stops stroking his cock and grabs his hips, he drives inside him faster and deeper. The hero doesn’t know how he don’t make a noise except the heavy breathing that hiss out his mask. He’s still hard and his climax is still building in the relentless slams. It doesn’t stop, each time he feels a jolt of pleasure. Grimm wraps his arms around the villain’s neck and moan while arching his back to particularly violent thrusts, but oh did it makes him nearer his climax. Doom puts back his hand on his cock and squeeze way too tight, it hurts. Ben groans of frustration, but the villain angle him so he abuse his prostate, roughly. Ben’s eyes rolls behind his head and he wraps his legs around the king’s waist. He makes a ragged moans when he comes between their two body. He stiffen and spasms again and almost sees stars in his release.  
When his body and muscles relax, the hero feels tear in his eyes after so much tension. But he still feels the Latverian’s erection inside him and how he’s clutching on him. Goddammit! He doesn’t even have an explanation if they’re busted! He whimpers when Doom begins to move again, his muscles contract again and it’s uncomfortable. Grimm shivers at the hard thrust inside his sensitive arse and another shudder goes up his spine when he feels the cock slides out and the warm semen running inside him. 

Ben slumps on the table and decides to feel his body, head to toe. He feels at peace, his body is relaxed even if he’s sweaty like he’s been in a sauna, but in his mind it’s a mess of shame, acceptance and anger.  
Doom gets up and calls some Cervo guards.

\- They’ll escort you out of the castle, Benjamin. I thought I could toy with you and break you, but you were… pliable. Said the monarch. 

Ben groans, he has to move his body. He slowly gets up and follow the purple robots. They throw him a bathrobe and they push him in a teleporter. He falls face first on the ground. First he hears Johnny laughs his ass out then he hears Susan yelling hysterically to Reed to come here right now if he didn’t want to have macaroni in his ear canal.  
Oh yeah, what does he say to them? He’s permanently human now. And been too intimate with their worst enemy.

\- Ben! What happened! Asks Susan calmly, heling him to get up. 

\- … Aliens. Said Ben with the best poker face he ever did in his long carrier of poker face. 

\- Y-you got kidnapped by aliens, in your chamber? While they all dodged Reed’s security measures?

\- Yeah. 

\- Ben.

\- What? If Doc Doom can do it a couple of unknown aliens can do it too. 

\- … Okay. Reed told us that Doom passed earlier, he lefts Reed’s machines in bad state. How did you know? 

\- … I saw him when the aliens abducted me. 

Susan tilted her head, still uncertain, but Johnny wasn’t impressed. Ben know he came up with better lie, but it’s better than the actual story. But at this point he’s not certain himself, he’s confused.

\- And… They turned you human? Asks Reed.

Mister Fantastic touch Ben’s hands and his face, in awe, and he smile. 

\- It’s a great news. You can still live here, no, you live here, you’re not going anywhere. Said Reed, smiling. 

Ben nods, he just want to get away with the lie right now, it doesn’t rubs him in the good way, but… later, he’ll tell the truth later.  
Ben gets in his room. He lie on his hard bed. Perhaps it’s better. Perhaps not. His orange skin gave him a reason to be sad. Now… He does feel vulnerable, he is, Doom proved it. Perhaps it’s good, perhaps not. He should sleep.


End file.
